1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable power supply apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power supply apparatus that is a breakaway power supply apparatus used with an electrical appliance to increase safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detachable power supply devices are known in the art. One such application of a detachable power supply device is used with a temperature probe for a consumer appliance. These temperature probes are used with cooking appliances such as popcorn makers, cookers, broilers, grillers, and deep fat fryers, that cook with oil and shortening.
The temperature probe requires a first connection to the cooking appliance, such as the deep fat fryer, and a second connection to a power supply. The temperature probe accurately maintains and controls an acceptable working temperature of the cooking appliance. The temperature probe is often detachable from the cooking appliance so the temperature probe can be removed from the cooking appliance when washing the cooking appliance. This prevents the temperature probe from getting wet and thus damaged during washing of the cooking appliance.
This first connection to the cooking appliance is usually through a female port on the cooking appliance. The temperature probe has a male member that connects to the female port so that it may be easily removed from the cooking appliance when the cooking appliance is immersed in water and cleaned.
However, there are problems presently associated with the known temperature probes connected to the power supply. If a user trips over a power cord that connects the temperature probe to a power supply, a force is imparted on the power cord and on the cooking appliance. This force pulling at the cooking appliance may cause the cooking appliance to fall and/or tip over, thus releasing its scalding hot oil and contents on a floor or a user.
One attempt in the art to remedy this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,602 to Mendelson that has a magnetic assembly with a magnet and a ferrous member to secure a power cord assembly to a temperature probe. However, this arrangement is not satisfactory since heat emitted from the cooking appliance can lessen the magnetic properties of the magnet. Thus, the magnet will not appropriately secure the power supply assembly to the temperature probe during extended cooking.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable detachable power supply apparatus for use with a temperature probe. There is also a need for such a reliable and safe, detachable power supply apparatus that will engage the temperature probe to a power cord and also disengage if the power cord is pulled, without disturbing the appliance.
There is also a need for such a detachable power supply apparatus that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.